Frustration
by Illusion of Insanity
Summary: [Sequel to Irritation] Here we go again. You would think that fate was done messing with me at this point. However, it seems that it just LOVES throwing me and my redheaded rival together for some odd reason. I guess I'm just lucky that way... (Stubborn/Tsundere!Lyra)
1. Here We Go Again

**Full Story Summary:**

**[Sequel to Irritation] Here we go again. You would think that fate was done messing with me at this point. However, it seems that it just LOVES throwing me and my redheaded rival together for some odd reason. (Stubborn/Tsundere!Lyra) Rated: T Gerne: Romance/Humor (SoulSilver)**

* * *

><p>The bitter mountain winds took a bite of exposed skin as a lonesome figure walked the harsh crag road. They had spent a long day training, and even started training in the dead of night. Doing such things were never such a great idea, but they felt as if they had no choice. They couldn't catch a wink of sleep that night.<p>

Not after that terrible nightmare.

The figure looked up at the cloud-shrouded moon and let out a sigh. Nocturnal training was helpful to their battling, but not much else. They had done this so many times before, but things never seemed to end. The fact was, they were growing so tired of being part of some grand destiny. They wished that they could just stop everything and be normal for even a fraction of a day.

But life doesn't work like that.

Suddenly, the clouds above lifted the veil for a single heartbeat. Milky white ribbons raced for the earth and struck the lone figure with their light. White light aimed a spotlight down on such a mysterious figure, exposing them for who they truly were.

Brunette hair shimmered under the beams of moonlight as the girl looked up at the skies. Her hazel eyes narrowed in rejection before closing entirely. She had no desire to remain out here at such a late hour. She decided right there and then that she would suck it up and head for the Pokémon Center across the mountain. She grabbed a Pokéball from her waist and hurled it high.

A large blue creature with black legs and arms appeared beside her, looking at her with curiosity shining in his blue eyes. A blue ear twitched as his partner motioned to the winding road ahead.

"Change of plans, Lu. We're heading to the Pokémon Center." The Pokémon nodded and took a step closer to the tall brunette. With a unified nod, the duo raced off towards the thin line of trees.

Any bystanders would have been awed as the duo took a strong leap and landed in the branches of these mountain pines. They didn't stop there, though. They then raced along this verdant highway with nimble feet and focused eyes. Before long, the clouds overhead shielded the moon once again, obscuring the duo until only black forms raced through the darkness.

No one could have known that they were here.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver's Viewpoint<strong>

* * *

><p>The grass below my feet was stained with white as the deadly chill of night set in. The winds howled around me, yelling at me with a unified chorus of hate. The bleak night was suffocating me as I walked along this worn-out path within the mountain. Training had been cut short by the icy rains of the afternoon, making me rush for cover in the mountain. Luckily, the storm had lifted during the evening. However, the ice left behind left the proof of the harsh winter rains that had assaulted this quiet local.<p>

"C-Crap," I muttered out a complaint as I pulled my jacket closer to my shivering body. It was times like this that I longed for a winter coat. However, shopping was a dreaded thing and I wouldn't dare set foot in any store around here. The chance of recognition was far too great to risk it. "This wind will be the death of me."

_"Oh, you've handled worse, Silvy."_ A soft muzzle rubbed against my chilled cheek, bringing a bit of warmth to my systems. _"You used to frolic out there in three feet deep snowdrifts and make little snow angels in that white powder."_ The memory flashed in my mind for a fraction of a second before being absorbed into obscurity.

"Yeah, but that was when I was five, Sneasel." The Sharp Claw Pokémon on my back simply flashed me a grin as I continued to walk on. "I'm far too old for such things, and I had an actual _coat_ back then, smart-alack." The black Pokémon simply let out a chuckle as I squinted through the bitter winds and darkness.

_"Actually, you were only three years old."_ I shot him a glare as he simply smiled at me. _"You were such a cute little thing back then. You always had a smile on your face and a song on your mind,"_ The bitter memories resurfaced as I fought to keep them down. I didn't need to see such sour things anymore. _"Things were always so simple."_

"Those times are gone and you know it." I turned away from the rambler and focused on the path ahead. "Right now, I'm going to go back to that Pokémon Center and—"

A sudden snap of tree branches snapped us away from our conversation and straight to the dense line of trees next to the road. Sneasel let out a protective hiss and leaped in front of me, ready to battle an intruder if necessary. I readied myself for battle, one hand on my belt and the other tightened into a fist. A sudden surge of adrenaline sent my mind swimming.

"Show yourself!" My words echoed through the black veil as Sneasel simply growled and barked out a challenge. For a single second, I thought that I had imagined the sound. But suddenly, two black forms jumped out of the pines and launched themselves at us. I dug my feet into the dirt with grimace as the slightly shorter and thicker figure brought its hands to its side. A sudden blast of blue energy grew in its palms before it spun around and flung it at Sneasel. Before I could shout out a warning, my trusted Pokémon leaped away and dodged with ease.

The energy slammed into the ground and exploded into a harsh cloud of dirt and broken grass that swallowed me whole. Before I could get out, the second figure leaped inside the cloud and started to hurl punch after punch my way. I ended up blocking the attacks with my arms and cringing as the figure continued to try to assault me. With a few quick moments of footwork and quick blocks, I managed to dodge their attacks.

_"Silver!"_ Sneasel's yell rang in my ears as I held off my own attacker. With this sudden attack, the possibilities of a Rocket attack swarmed my thoughts. _"Silver, it's—"_ His warning was cut off by another blast, leaving me alone with my own opponent.

"Well then, Rocket," The words spat out with a harsh hatred I hadn't felt in a long time. "I think it's time to end this little dance of ours." I felt a smirk on my face as I launched a punch of my own. That satisfaction died quickly as they ducked out of the way and landed a heck of a punch in my jaw. I found myself falling backwards with a bolt of pain racing through my face and meeting the ground with a ringing of my ears.

The attacker wasted no time leaping on me and holding me down. I let out a moan of pain as the black figure swam in the brown cloud of dirt. A sharp pressure held me down as they grabbed my arms. I mentally struggled to regain the control of my body as they slammed my wrists above my head and held me hostage. The sound of a battle still reached my ears as I fought to get a solid look at this assailant.

The cloud of dirt settled around us and left only a backdrop of tar around us. I grimace with the pain and inner rage as they just sat there, lifting their head high. The clouds overhead momentarily broke and the moonlight rained down on the mountain path. The figure holding me down proved to be a figure covered with a midnight blue pea coat with a pair of worn jeans. Dark black boots adorned their legs from the knees down and dug into my shins as I struggled to breathe.

The figure shook their head and brunette locks danced with the sudden gust of wind. My heart raced as another gasp for air proved fruitless. That face before me was so familiar, I felt like I might choke. The _girl_ holding me down simply narrowed her powerful hazels at my face before letting them widen in shock.

"_Silver_?!" The voice that left her lips only sealed the facts in the envelope. My heart started to slam against my ribcage as my head swam once again. Only, I knew that this time it wasn't caused by an impact. This time, it was caused by simply seeing her face again.

"L-Lyra Soul!" I struggled under her as I finally found my voice again. I slammed my eyes shut to shield them from such a sight and instead focused on escaping her grasp. "What are you doing?!"

"Well," The grip on my wrists relaxed ever so slightly before she gave them a quick squeeze. "I was trying to defend myself from a strange figure on the road, but apparently, it was only you." I let out a growl as she shifted above me.

"You attacked me first! How is that self-defense?!" My voice squealed with both embarrassment and frustration as my escape attempts ended in vain. "You're stinkin' doing that...that _thing_ you do again!" The weight lifted slightly as she seemed to think about this. I took advantage of this small opening and shoved her off of me.

Lyra Soul's rear kissed the hard dirt below as her eyes widened in shock. I simply sat up and brushed myself off with angry puffs of smoke that rose above my head. The brunette across from me simply blinked with confusion before shaking it off.

"Sorry!" A good-natured apology made me think she was a bit more amused about the situation than I was. "Better safe than sorry, remember?" I shot her a glare at her often-repeated excuse. She simply laughed at my face and rose to her feet. My eyes locked on to the shimmering boots on her thin legs before rising up to her face. A pale hand stretched out towards me, offering aid in returning to my full height.

I gave the exposed skin a hard glare before roughly grabbing it with my own black gloves. My rival grinned as she pulled me up to my feet and inadvertently pull me straight into her. My heart slammed into my chest yet again as she simply stared at me with wide eyes. The sound of my heartbeat flooded my ears and my face began to burn as she simply started to smile at me.

"Well, looks like someone lost weight again, Silvy." Did I say she was smiling? Yeah, that was obviously a smirk now. I let out a hot huff of anger as I pushed away. She simply laughed as we staggered backwards. The sound of footsteps against frosted grass made me look over my shoulder. I soon found Sneasel and a strange blue Pokémon walking towards us with knowing smiles. I just folded my arms and turned away.

"Oh!" The blue Pokémon walked over to Lyra with a determined face as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Silver! This is Rilu!" I turned back to the blue Pokémon and suddenly found the short Pokémon in every place I looked, projected above this strange body. "He evolved into a Lucario!" She looked down to her Pokémon and smiled. "Isn't that right, Lu?"

The _'Lucario'_ let out a cheerful bark at her voice. Sneasel rushed back up to his perch and peeked over my shoulder once again. I just found myself staring at my rival with curious eyes. _Of all the places to meet my rival..._ A small smile found a place on my face as I watched her pet her partner and give it a few coos. _I didn't expect to see her at this mountain again._

"So," The sound of my rival's voice pulled me out of my thoughts once again. I found my face burning out of embarrassment as she flashed me a grin. "Where are you headed to so late at night?"

I swallowed down the swirl in my gut and focused on my brunette rival before me. "Where do you think, genius? I'm heading to the Pokémon Center for the night." I gave my jacket a final brush as Sneasel watched on. "You just _had_ to jump me and punch me, didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes as she gave me a look of sharp pain. "You always seem to land a hit on me when we meet."

"I'm sorry!" She took a step forward as she looked at my chin. "Does it hurt? I'm so sorry! I really thought that you were—" She broke off abruptly before shaking her head and giving me a forced smile. "I know! I'll make it up to you."

A skeptical raise of my eyebrows followed suit. "How do you expect to do that?" My rival shifted in her place before taking her yellow bag—which I did _not_ see when she was pounding me—off of her shoulder and then digging through the main pocket. I watched for a while until she _pulled out a full-sized bike_. My jaw promptly dropped open at this strange sight.

"We can ride my bike to the Center!" She smiled a genuine smile as she mounted her vibrant red bike. "It's one of the fastest models available, and I'm certain that you wouldn't want to walk to the Pokémon Center." I gave her a hard glare as our Pokémon simply waited for a decision.

"You expect me to ride on _that_, a bike with only one seat." She simply nodded and waited on the black seat with narrowed eyes. _On one hand, it's a free ride to the Center. On the other hand..._ I shuddered as I realized the dreaded complications of having only _one_ seat on a bike. "You can't be serious."

She just shrugged and flashed me a knowing grin. "You can walk in the cold out here, without a coat...or you can ride with me and get there within minutes." I narrowed my eyes as she narrowed her own, issuing a silent challenge. "Your choice."

_"Take the deal, Silver!"_ The Sneasel on my shoulder was not being helpful right now. _"I'm tired and cold and really hungry and _please_ take her up on her offer! Just ignore your little rivalry for once and ride the stinkin' bike!"_ I let out a long sigh before taking a step forward.

"Fine, I'll ride." Lyra's face lit up before she returned her Lucario to his Pokéball. "But just this once." I shot her a glare as she simply waited on her bike. "And you had better keep quiet about this whole thing, got it?"

She simply laughed as I tried to manuever myself behind her on the small—_far_ too small—seat. "Let me guess, this is just for tonight? Yeah, I'm pretty familiar with that." I ended nearly falling off as she put her hands on the handlebars. "Oh, and you're going to want to hold on."

"I am _not_ holding you." The words came out a bit harsher than I expected as my cheeks warmed up. "That is where I draw the line, Lyra." Sneasel seemed to let out a small sound of disapproval as my rival laughed it off.

"Suit yourself, but you'll change your mind when we get going." Before I could question what she meant by that, she dropped the only support and pedaled away. I found a yell escaping my mouth as the world around me became a drab, blue blur. Sneasel let out a cheer on my shoulder as Lyra Soul laughed like a madwoman.

_I'm going to fall off. I am going to fall off! Oh Lugia, why is this thing so fast?!_ I found myself grabbing my rival with a hiss of frustration as we seemed to speed through the mountain. My heart throbbed in my chest to the point that I feared she could feel it through her back. Despite the fact that my ego was sustaining a serious blow, I was surviving this speeding deathtrap.

A sharp laugh escaped the wind as my rival leaned backwards. "Told you!" I just spat out some sort of insult that was stolen by the gushing gale. My rival's back was pressing against my chest and causing a massive discomfort inside of me by this strange change of events.

_I have never been more sure that she was going to be the death of me._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello there and welcome to <em>"Frustration"<em>, the sequel to my series _"Irr__itation"_! I'm so excited to get started on the second half to the story of Lyra and Silver. If you're looking for some SoulSilver fluff with humor, mishaps and messed-up cliches, you're in the right place! I hope that you'll enjoy this series just as much—if not a bit more—than _"Irritation"_.**

**This time, we start with Silver's viewpoint! It seems that all is not well on Mt. Moon this winter evening. Why's that, you ask? Well, Lyra Soul is around, that's why! Whenever our little brunette is around, trouble and excitement seems only a blink away. Things are guaranteed to be quite the interesting adventure. Just so you know, this story takes place around a year or so after _"Irritation"_, during a break between Lyra's completion of the Gyms and her training. Silver, as we saw in the very end of _"Irritation"—_and _Pokémon HeartGold _and_ SoulSilver—_followed his rival to the region of Kanto.**

**How will things turn out this time around? Well, stay tuned, dear readers and you will soon find out!**


	2. Just Press Repeat

**Part I: Just Press Repeat**

* * *

><p>As the world around us became a blur, the only thing I was aware of was the warmth of my rival against my back, the searing heat in my cheeks and the painful throb of my heart as it tried to burst out of my chest. Despite being away from him for around a few months, I was right back to that dizzying nausea of affection that I had somehow gained over the course of my journey.<p>

I mean, I wasn't complaining about it per say, I was just really embarrassed about falling like this.

Instead of bringing my mind back to the obvious feelings in my chest about this redhead behind me, I decided to focus on maneuvering my Mach Bike in such a fashion that would _not_ crash us into a tree and kill us. I was even going to ignore the hot breath down my neck and the tight wrap of his arms around my stomach. I was going to act completely rational and ignore every little warm thought about this boy.

...Yeah, that was an exercise in futility.

By the time we reached the Pokémon Center in the very eastern end of Mt. Moon, I was struggling to breathe in a normal rhythm. I was more than eager to get off of this bike and head inside, but due to the unexpected passenger, I had to wait for Silver to dismount.

Oh, he got off the bike, alright. He literally stumbled off the bike and nearly toppled us over as he tried to leap of my bike. I let out a squeal of shock as he stumbled and swayed on his unsteady knees. I quickly followed suit, hopping off my beloved bike and stuffing it back where it came from. By the time I had finished this simple task, Silver was already shivering and complaining.

"W-Why is it so cold?" His billowing breath made me painfully aware of his lack of a coat. "It's only autumn, for Lugia's sake! We shouldn't be having snow and ice and freezing temperatures at this time of year."

"Kanto's weather is a tad different than Johto's, Silv." I lifted my eyes to the top of Mt. Moon's peak and envisioned the great Mt. Silver instead of this bleak tip on the skyline. "Thanks to Mt. Silver, the snows from the mountain head towards the Kanto region. Therefore, it gets colder a lot quicker."

"Well," Silver's sharp eyes were piercing my core as he snarled. "I'm already sick of it. I should have left the region when I had the chance." Sneasel, resting on his shoulder as usual, seemed quite unhappy with this comment.

"Well, can't be helped now, redhead." I slowly headed towards the warm glow of yellow light coming from the glass doors of the Pokémon Center. My mind flashed back to the events of the previous year, of the time that a Pokémon Center held me and my rival captive for a long two days. I shook the memory away as I felt a warmth in my chest. "You'll just have to suffer."

The door opened faster than I thought it would, making me lift my chin slightly and focus on the heat rushing out of the building. Silver was impatiently waiting at my heels, eager to head inside and escape this midnight chill. I took a deep breath and headed inside without another thought.

I couldn't keep on thinking of the past.

"Finally," The relief in his voice made a small smile sneak onto my face. "I was _this_ close to getting frostbite." I just rolled my eyes as he walked ahead of me, heading forward to the lone counter in the room of grey tiles. Just then, Nurse Joy peeked out from under her counter.

She then let out an enraged sound at the sight of my rival.

"_Crap_!" Silver scrambled backwards and hid behind me, grabbing my arms and using me as a human shield. I just stood there, dumbfounded as I tried to understand this turn of events. Sneasel let out a sharp squeak of fear as the woman in deadly high heels rushed over with a tight frown.

"Just what are you doing here?!" Nurse Joy had the most threatening face I had ever seen on a woman in charge of healing Pokémon. "I told you to never come back to this Pokémon Center!" It was then that she stormed over to my rival and grabbed him by his jacket. I let out a gasp as Silver squirmed in her grasp.

"_Ow_!" Silver was desperately trying to escape as my heart seemed to try to rush out of my chest to help him. "Let me go!" The woman let out a bitter laugh and a string of angry words that couldn't even understand before dragging him off towards the door.

"_Wait_!" I grabbed the back of Nurse Joy's pink mini-dress and managed to steal her attention. The woman gave me a hard look before letting out a sputter of recognition. I just shook off her frantic apologies and focused on the withering boy in her grip. "What are you doing to him?"

"Well," Nurse Joy let out an irritated huff before narrowing her eyes at my rival. "This no-good, dirty scoundrel waltzed in here and just started screaming at me and insulting nearly the second he walked in here!" I slowly turned my glare to Silver as he gave me a nervous smile. "I told him to stay away from this Pokémon Center, but he just comes right back!"

"Silver," My voice literally was a whine of disappointment. After all of that work to become kinder, he goes and insults Nurse Joy? That really just makes me feel as if it was all for nothing. "What did you do?"

"She came out here and called me a _'little girl'_!" He let out a growl as he gave a half-hearted squirm. "How could I just stand there and take it when she was insulting me like that!"

"Insult?!" Nurse Joy was basically growling at him at this point. "You called me a _'worthless, pathetic ditz who can't even see what's in front of her nose'_!" I cringed at the repeated words as Silver did the same. "Mistaking you for a girl does not warrant such cruelty!" It was then that Nurse Joy opened the door and started to swing my rival back, trying to throw him out.

"_Stop_!" I held my hands up with an abrupt yell, making the woman stop in her tracks. I looked between their shocked faces for a few heartbeats before clearing my throat and standing tall. _You are a Champion! You can handle this!_ "Silver is with me." My rival's namesake eyes widened as the woman gave me a baffled look. "If you throw him out, you kick me out as well."

Nurse Joy stopped at this and seemed to think hard about this. Any Nurse Joy who would kick out the young Champion would surely hear from the masses about such an act. Considering my high popularity, she would certainly get quite the backlash from doing so. I felt a little bad for using my status against her, but I wasn't about to let her throw my rival out like that.

After what felt like centuries, the pink-haired woman gently placed my rival down on his feet and let his jacket go. Silver looked over his shoulder for a quick second before rushing back behind me. Nurse Joy let out a disappointed sigh before shrugging her shoulder and stepping back to the counter. She picked up a small keyring with a lonesome key before hurling the object towards me.

I didn't bat an eye at this sudden attack, I just grabbed the metal ring out of the air and twirled it around my finger. Her grey eyes narrowed bitterly at us as she headed towards the door to the medical wing of the Pokémon Center. She paused in front of the door and looked over her shoulder at us.

"If you care so much about him, that scourge is _your_ charge. Anything he does, _you_ will be held responsible for."

She then walked away and left us alone in the cold Pokémon Center's lobby.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh Silver, always getting himself into trouble. Seems that he <em>still<em> hates being called a girl. Poor guy, as if looking like one in G/S/C wasn't bad enough. Well, it's an unfortunate side-effect of having long hair.**

**On another note, this Nurse Joy is _nothing_ like the one in Blackthorn. Pity, I grew quite fond of that hopeless romantic.**


	3. Invisible Walls

**Part II: Invisible Walls**

* * *

><p>I had never been more relieved to be alone in a room with my rival.<p>

This room in Mt. Moon's Pokémon Center certainly wasn't as large as the one we had shared in Blackthorn. The plain blue walls were accented by the dark hardwoods, pretty much the standard fare in terms of design. There was a glass coffeetable, a white rug in the center of the room and a lonesome bed in the far corner. But, I wasn't really concerned if this would pass as a five-star hotel or not. All that mattered to me was that I was away from that insane Nurse Joy and somewhere with a warm bed. That was pretty much the only thing on my mind at this point.

That, and the unmistakeable blush on my rival's cheeks.

I pretty much stopped dead in my tracks as Lyra let out a sigh and locked the door behind us. Knowing her, the blush could mean one of two things. First off, she could be utterly flustered as usual and just trying to keep her cool. The other but far more logical reason was that she was about to explode.

Let's just say that I pray it's not the second one.

"So, Marshmallow-Head," I paused for a moment as she slipped her bag off her shoulder and plopped it beside the door. Lyra wasn't really paying much attention, even to the point of having her back turned. "Just why are you in Mt. Moon, anyway?"

She peeked over her shoulder, which gave me enough motivation to continue asking. "I mean, I know you already have all of your badges and everything. Besides that, the last time I saw you was around_—_" I paused and tried to recall just how long it had been since our paths crossed.

"_—_Six months." I didn't even fell surprised that my rival could beat me to the punch on such a matter. Believe it or not, Lyra Soul had one impressive memory for people. She could literally see a face once in broad daylight and place that person a whole week later _in the pitch-black of an abandoned cottage_. Well, at least with me.

"Right," I nodded. "You and I haven't really seen much of each other for a while." Lyra started unbuttoning her coat and headed over to an ignored coat-rack. "I was starting to think that you headed off for Johto again." The hiss from her made me simply head over to the small sofa and fall back with a grin. Sneasel of course didn't particularly care for such sudden movements, and gave me a light nip on my ear.

It didn't _really_ hurt; I only squeaked because he surprised me.

"I'm hoping to train here for a while yet before I have to head back to the grind." The flash of anger in her eyes didn't really faze me, not with the amount of times she's called me and ranted about Ethan or Lance. "Over here, I'm a respected Trainer with talent and a tough attitude. Back home," She paused for a minute to hurl the coat on a hook and turn towards me, flashing me with a look of irritation. "I'm the Champion, an Idol, a Hero, a Chosen One and ten-billion other titles that I'm starting to hate."

I raised an eyebrow as I found her wearing a pleather jacket commonly seen on the Biker sort. Truthfully, it didn't look to bad on her. In fact, it was a nice change from the normal. However, the fact that she changed clothes was kinda...off.

"What's up with the getup?" I leaned back and folded my hands behind my head as my rival just deadpanned. "Trying out for the Spades down there in Fuchsia? Hate to break it to ya', but they don't accept walk-ins." The snicker from Sneasel didn't even faze me, and neither did the glare on her face.

"I'm _trying_ not to look like a ten-year-old." A roll of the eyes and suddenly she was angrily walking over to this cream couch with a thunk with every step. I _cringed_ and scooted over just before she flung herself beside me and groaned. She thrashed for a moment before turning around and folding her arms across her chest.

"For some reason, people think the outfit means that I'm some child!" I found myself leaning away slightly to wait for her to calm down. "Well, I'm tired of it!" She motioned to her jacket and then back to her chin with a frown. "From now on, I'm dressing how _I_ want to, _not_ how my Public Relations tells me to!"

"Wait," I felt like I was hit by a ton of bricks. I turned my head with a frown as she just puffed out her cheeks. "Your _Public Relations_? You mean like what actresses have?" She just nodded before combing her hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, I got them when I became Champion. I told you that it's not just about being the strongest Trainer in your region." She stopped for a moment, unclipped the leading Pokéball on her belt and rolled it in her palm with a downcast expression. "Things would be so simple if it was just that."

A pained feeling rose in my chest as I watched her rub her thumb over her Pokéball. I remembered how she acted back when we met in Blackthorn, already irritated with her new position but still very much the same pesky girl I had met at every turn. But now, only a year later, it was almost like she was a different person.

And that was somehow _physically hurting_ me.

_"Psst, Silv!"_ Sneasel peered out from his perch with narrowed eyes as I just rubbed my arm awkwardly. _"She seems a bit down right now,"_ He paused as to watch her before grinning. _"Remember that whole promise you made? The one about being a better person?"_ I just nodded absently as Lyra seemed to tighten her grip. _"Well, now's the time to prove it!"_

_"Do something to cheer her up, idiot!"_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I am <em>so_ sorry that this to__ok so long. You would not believe the writer's block I had when trying to continue this and "The Pains of Being in Charge". It's crazy because I could write shorter things and even started writing some mini-series thing about nightmares before I could come back and finish this chapter. I'm sorry if you're mad about the wait, seeing as I'm usually a faster updater. I was just struggling with this one._

_However, let's focus on the story. It seems that our favorite little brunette isn't doing so hot right about now. Life as a Champion is obviously starting to mess with her, huh? Poor thing. Perhaps things can turn out better, if only Silver can manage some social skills...If only..._


End file.
